My Super Sweet Sixteen
by tomboy14
Summary: [HIATUS]Ino starts her sophomore year at Tsunade's Institute for Young Ladies. With huge Sweet 16 parties coming up, a new girl and rival for Sakura's friendship, and her best friends crushing on Shikamaru [her best friend and secret love] what's to happe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey faithful readers of mine! This is tomboy14 with another ShikaIno fic. It is my first AU fic also. Alright, so I was reading this book called Bittersweet Sixteen by Carrie Karasyov and Jill Kargman and by the end of the first chapter I was thinking 'Wow, this really works for ShikaIno and the characters are so like the ones in Naruto.' So, I decided to do a fic on it. This is it. It also reminds me of that MTV show My Super Sweet 16, so that is where I got the title because there is already a ShikaIno fic called Bittersweet Sixteen. Oh, well, enough of my ramblings. Here is the first chapter of My Super Sweet Sixteen. Oh, by the way, it's in Ino's POV and the characters are 15 going on 16. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), Bittersweet Sixteen (Carrie Karasyov and Jill Kargman) , or My Super Sweet 16 (MTV). This is just a combination made by my creative genius. **

* * *

Hi, my name is Yamanaka Ino, and I am about to start my sophomore year at Tsunade-sama Institute for Young Ladies. I have been going here ever since I could remember. Now, this school is the finest in all of the Fire Country, which means one thing; it's expensive. Now, you probably think that I am some snotty rich girl that has no brain and gets anything she wants. Well, you are way off. I am here on scholarship, yes scholarship. My family can barely make it on its own let alone buy me that pointless Prada purse that is too tiny to use and does not go with any of my clothes, but I just _had_ to have it. Instead of paying the 20 grand a year for the TIYL as we call it, I've got a free ride. I am in all honors classes, the highest you can get in a private school like this, and am a straight A's student. I'm top of the class and everyone knows it, but I don't brag. It's hard to brag when everyone around you has that too tiny Prada purse that, even though it doesn't match the green and white uniform, they carry it around to show off the fact that Daddy can give it to me.

Ah, the joys of going to TIYL. But, I'm not complaining. I have made some true friends here. My absolute best friend since I started here is Haruno Sakura. Sakura is what you would call the Queen Bee here at TIYL. Yep, she is a rich girl with that damn Prada purse. But, she isn't at all snooty like most of the girls. Even though she is more privileged than most of the girls that go here, which is totally saying something, Sakura is way down to earth. I wouldn't be friends with her if she weren't. I am actually waiting for her and our other two friends, Hinata and Tenten, so we can discuss our awesome summers, or their awesome summers. I can hardly say working at a camp in Lightning with little kids is _awesome_.

"Ino, darling!" Sakura ran over to me in the common room and gave me the rich girl kisses on each cheek and a bone crushing hug for someone so petite.

"Hey Sakura! OMG I love the new haircut!" Now, Sakura had always been such a natural beauty. You could do anything to her and she would still be gorgeous. Sakura's pink hair, yes it is natural, that had been long for as long as I have known her, was cut just above shoulder length with long, choppy layers. It made her look even more spectacular, if that was even possible.

"Oh thank you. I see that yours is still as long as ever!" Yes, my long, platinum blonde hair was in its usual ponytail that reached half way down my back. I kept my signature bang covering my eye as well. "Oh, I met this amazing lifeguard there. Sai was so into me. He said he was thinking about becoming a model! I hope Tenten and Hinata get here soon I can get all of your opinions on him. Is he worth the long distance?" she asked.

"Hello, a male model. Talk about a broken toy in shiny wrapping paper. All appearance, no personality." I sighed, just like all the guys she immediately fell for, except for one guy…

"Thanks, Ino. You are totally right. I owe you one. I could have made a huge mistake. How dense was I? I mean, a male model. Come on!"

Just then our good friend Hinata came in. She has a very quiet personality and it took us a while to break through to the amazing person she is inside. "Hey Hinata! Where is Tenten? I thought she was coming with you to meet us?" I asked. I wasn't like Tenten to bail on us like this.

"Oh, she is showing a new girl around. She will be up in a moment." Tenten was the complete opposite of Hinata, but yet they were closer to each other than with either Sakura, me, or any of the other girls at the TIYL. She was involved in Student Council, Basketball, Soccer, Lacrosse, Environmental Awareness, and basically everything else. She was the Go-to girl for anything.

"Oh, we haven't had a new girl in years. I hope this one will be alright, not like that transfer from Sound last year, Kin. She was a total Bi-otch." Sakura said, flipping her now short hair. As if on cue, we heard laughter that was obviously meant to get attention, and in came Tenten and the new girl.

Noticing that it was quiet, the new girl asked. "Is it always this quiet." she was cocking an eyebrow, glancing at the rest of us.

"Yes and no. It's morning and the first day back, what do you expect?" Tenten replied.

"Good, because this place was starting to seem _boring_ and a _drag_."

Tenten then spotted us after showing the new girl her closet and helping her unpack her things. "Ladies, I would like you to meet the new girl to TIYL—" new girl cut her off.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Temari and I am from Suna." she smiled a genuine smile

Looking over at Sakura, I knew that she disapproved. I looked back over to Temari and I figured out why. She had already made the uniform hers. Her white blouse was pulled tight, showing off an ample chest. Her green skirt that was short on all of us was even shorter than Sakura's, probably revealing what's underneath if she bent over just slightly. She wasn't as skinny as Sakura, Hinata, or Tenten, but she had something else that even Sakura didn't have; she was sexy. Sakura was worried because it looked like a new Queen Bee was here at TIYL, and knowing Sakura, if you messed with her; she was going to mess with you. Temari was already headed for a tough journey here at TIYL, and she had barely been here for 10 minutes.

**

* * *

AN: I know what you are thinking, another high school fic. Well, trust me; this one is going to be different from all the other ones you have read. I know what you are also thinking again; where is Shikamaru. Isn't this a ShikaIno story? Well, he will appear next chapter. I just had to set up the friendships. Oh, and I have nothing against male models. In the book Bittersweet Sixteen there was a mention of a hot lifeguard who wants to be a male model. I just wanted to make fun of Sai. He won't have a major part in this fic, sorry all you Sai lovers. If you want to know who the guys are going to be, just leave it in a review. Don't PM because it isn't working right now. I can still check my reviews by logging in, though. Alright, please let me know what you think. I thought it was good for an opener. I will update when I get, hmmm, how about 3-5 reviews? I know you can do it! The more I get the faster this will come, I promise you. If I can get anywhere from 5-10 reviews it will be a longer chapter than planned. Well, thanks for reading and have a Happy New Year!  
Ja ne (I love to say that! It's so fun!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heya people! Alright, so I got 5 awesome reviews wanting me to continue this fic. I want to warn you all that I have requests for Temari bashing in this fic. Well, there is going to be some very light Temari bashing as well as some Sakura bashing. Now, don't go away yet just because I said I was going to bash one of your favorite characters. Now, let me explain. Temari and Sakura are going to seem slightly sluttish at times, and very fickle in their friendship towards our little, innocent Ino. Oh, and I don't think I mentioned this before, but there is going to be some one-sided SakuShika, TemaShika, and KibaIno in this fic, starting with this chapter. Now all you hard-core ShikaIno fans don't worry because I just said it was one-sided…or so you think. lol it is one-sided; nothing more. I am not a fan of either of those pairings, so it is a first writing them. Shika shows up! Yay! OMG this is such a long author's note…lol**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated so my five reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing: the waffle (lol the book was awesome! my take on it will be…interesting), nightnymph100, fang shinobi, Anime Demon 123 and Fumei-824. lol Fumei your review made me laugh. Sorry that I am not gonna give you the ton of Temari bashing you wanted. I will definitely do some for you though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the book Bittersweet Sixteen **

* * *

I could see Temari trying to not break her smile despite the glare she was receiving from Sakura. Tenten then coughed, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Hi Temari. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hey! I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"…"

"Ummm, this is Haruno Sakura" I said. It looks like Temari isn't going to enjoy TIYL like she thought.

"Alright, Temari, how about I show you to your first class?" Tenten stated more than questioned. She grabbed Temari's arm before leading her away from us.

"Oh great. We have a slut here now. And it seems Tenten has fallen under her charm. What will we do now." Sakura had that evil smile on her face again. _Uh oh…_

* * *

Now, I didn't hate Temari like Sakura did right away. I haven't gotten to know her yet, so I am not going to judge her. But, Sakura is sometimes like this. She either hates you or she loves you. Hinata, Tenten, and I were lucky to get on the Queen Bee's good side at a young age. Now, Sakura isn't exactly what I am making her out to be. She is a very nice person, very fun, and easy to hang out with once you get to know her. It is just that she judges people a little too quickly sometimes. She also likes her power, and any threat to her throne must be annihilated. 

It's second period and our posse is heading over to English class with Kakashi-sensei. We all had this class together except Hinata, and apparently Temari had it also.

"Hey Temari, why don't you sit with me?" Tenten asked. Tenten sat in the double table behind Sakura and me, and nobody dared to sit next to her for fear of insulting Sakura. It was well known that during this period we had our private discussions, and anyone who listened in and spilled would have the worst high school experience in history compliments of Sakura.

Temari smiled and came to sit next to Tenten. "Hello Temari. How was first period here?" I asked politely. If anyone was going to give this girl a chance with Sakura, it was going to be me.

"Oh, it was fine. Totally boring though. I kept getting these odd stares from the others. Don't know why though!" she laughed. Well, Temari does seem friendly. Maybe she does have a chance. Sakura snorted. Well, maybe not.

So anyways, back to English class. It was quite obvious that Temari was trying to flirt her way to a good position with Kakashi-sensei. Now, Kakashi-sensei was in his second year here at TIYL. He was a young teacher and was quite attractive. It was known throughout the entire school that he was a pervert and took a liking to the attention he got from his looks. He had even gotten a senior pregnant last year that had flirted with him. Temari had no idea what she was in for.

Sakura saw this. She was sending me a million notes. Now, I was never an expert on reading notes without getting noticed, but I was lucky this time. I guess my friends are rubbing off on me. Well, all those notes said basically the same thing. _What a slut! Can you belive her?_ or _What is her problem? Talk about trash! _Now, I believe someone wanted to flirt with Kakashi-sensei before we found out more about him. As much as I love Sakura, she is such a hypocrite.

* * *

The rest of the period was basically uneventful. Tenten had broken the news about Kakashi-sensei to Temari, and it was obvious that she was shocked. It was now time for lunch. 

Our lunches here were the exact opposite of what you would normally get in a cafeteria. There was a sushi chef, Italian gelatos, all the strange French favorites like escargot, and much, much more. You could get basically anything you could ever want here. I was having a simple salad with vinaigrette, Hinata was having lobster, Tenten was having sushi, and Sakura was having linguini. We saw Temari looking around for a place to sit. Tenten then waved her over. Temari smiled, looking relieved. Once she got closer I gasped. On Temari's tray were grapes. That was it.

Now, Temari seemed to be telling everyone the fact that she was the former Kazekage's daughter and the sister of the present Kazekage, Gaara. She was already getting to be known, but not in a very good way. She was a bragger; that was what she was known as. Two periods into the school year and she already had a bad reputation. Poor Temari.

Throughout the period, we made small talk. Temari told us funny stories about the world famous Gaara-sama, and even got Sakura to crack a smile. Temari then did something that helped to change her fate at TIYL. She complimented Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, I love your Tiffany necklace. It suits you so well! It looks as if it was made especially for you!"

Sakura then smiled. The way to get on Sakura's good side was through compliments. "Thanks. It was made especially for me, actually." Sakura's necklace was a simple gold chain with a diamond cherry blossom on it. The ice had started to melt, but it would be a while until Sakura was fully thawed.

* * *

It was finally the end of our first day back from summer vacation. I was thrilled that it was finally over. On my way to my closet to pack my stuff up, I saw Temari coming out of our advisor, Anko's, office. She looked as if she had been trying to hold back tears. Her eyes were watery. I walked up to her. 

"Temari? Is anything wrong?" I was truly concerned. I knew how Anko could be, and I knew how the students here were to her. It sucked to be new.

"Oh, Ino, it's alright. I'll be fine." She sounded anything but fine.

"Temari, please tell me what's wrong. Come here." I lead her over to the couch and sat down with her. "Now spill."

"It's just that the faculty doesn't seem to like me already and neither does Sakura. I tried to be nice. I really do like her, I just don't know why she doesn't like me."

"Listen, Sakura is just like that sometimes. It takes awhile for her to get to know you. Especially this year, her sweet 16. It's a tradition here to see who will have the best Sweet 16 birthday bash, and since you seem rich and were probably the Queen Bee at your old school, she doesn't want to lose to you, so she is being cold."

"But I would never try to steal the spotlight from her! I just want to be friends!" Temari was crying now. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I realize that, so here is what you do. Offer here a peace offering. something that says, 'I want you to know I would never do anything to get in your way and I want to be friends.'"

"Thanks, Ino. I am glad I met you. You are such a good friend!" Temari hugged me goodbye and left.

* * *

The next morning we were all in for a surprise. Well, atleast Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were. 

"Gifts for my new Konoha buddies!" Temari came in with a shopping bag. In it were little brown Prada purses with our initials on them in pink. Great, I had one of those pointless bags. Well, I could design an outfit for it. Oh, a pink ruffled blouse and a brown jacket. Wear it with jeans and my new brown shoes (got them last year for my good grades) and I have a perfect outfit for going out with my friends! Well, if I ever got around to making it. Hey, it was the thought that counts, right?

"Thank you!" chorused Tenten and Hinata, going over to Temari and giving her a hug. I had decided to keep my and Temari's little conversation a secret, so it really was a nice surprise.

Sakura then smiled. "Thank you Temari!" she went over and hugged her also. Over Sakura's shoulder, Temari winked at me. I smiled. When they were done hugging I hugged her also.

"It worked. Welcome to our group, Temari." I whispered in her ear. I was thrilled that this girl was going to be our friend. She was so nice, albeit bossy and loud, but only Hinata wasn't bossy and loud out of us.

"So Temari, we are having a get together with the Jiraiya Academy boys tonight at my house. You in?" Sakura asked. Oh, how could I forget. The JAYM boys. Jiraiya-sama's Academy for Young Men. It was the equivalent to what TIYL was. We usually hung out with the Jiraiya boys, or the Orochimaru boys. Last year, the Orochimaru boys were hotter, so we hung out with them. This year, definitely the Jiraiya boys were. I personally didn't like the Orochimaru boys. Although their leader, Sasuke, was hot, the others were nothing special. Sasuke was just a little too emo for me. I used to like him, along with Sakura, but Sakura always wins. Plus, after what I heard about him cheating on her, I don't think he was worth the time.

"Yeah, I'm in."

**

* * *

AN: I know I said I would introduce Shika this chapter, but I needed to get this out of the way first. I decided to break up this chapter and the next chapter into 2. I know where I want to go next; it just depends on how fast I can get to it. Sorry it took so long and I didn't give Shika much! I have been so busy lately! Well, please review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
